


Palace Of The Damned

by TheRedSpirit (TheCrimsonStoryteller)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Aro/Ace Samirah, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheRedSpirit
Summary: Random things that happen to the Creeps with a slight plot leading to a potential comclusion. Requests for Creeps to be added to the bunch and for thibgs to happen to them are always welcome. I also take requests for all things related to this.
Kudos: 2





	Palace Of The Damned

Life in the mansion was not always easy, there was sometimes the chance of having a knife thrown at your direction, bloodstained Creeps passing by you and possibly dragging a corpse along, or just simply that Jeff, Ben or Kagekao had decided to make the mansion's residents the victim of their latest pranks.

That wasn't all the time though. Lately, the mansion had just been quiet. It had been like that ever since most of the Creeps had decided to leave and fend for themselves, only coming around for ceremonies and celebrations or important meetings.

It was what it was, Samirah supposed, not everyone could always stay around forever. Creeps came and went whenever they wanted. The only ones who were always around were the Proxies, the child Creeps like Sally, the haunted dolls, the animal Creeps and Jeff. The latter only to annoy everyone and potentialy to avoid his brother.

She woke up everyday at exactly eight thirty in the morning, even putting her alarm on the highest possible volume to annoy Jeff, who had claimed the room next to her. She was used to that because of LJ, always running around the halls and trying to wake everyone at that hour and if she slept any more than that, she'd be groggy for the rest of the day no matter how much she had slept.

Then the thirteen-year-old took a shower and get ready, putting on a pair of jeans, grey and navy blue hoodie, white sneakers and at last, her light blue Hijab, before heading out of her room.

Then she went downstairs, trying to busy herself with something until someone woke up. Most of the time Ben would have fallen sleep on the couch with his game controller, the game still playing, so she'd put away the game and put a small blanket on the younger boy before moving on. Other times he wouldn't be there, but that didn't happen often, only when he was sick or badly hurt for one reason or another. She smiled softly as she saw the boy lying on the couch that day, before putting away his controller and wrapping a blanket around him before moving on.

She walked around the first floor absentmindedly, passing time exploring while listening to music even though she knew every part of the mansion like the back of her hands. She had been there for months, her whole life actually, if she counted the pre-amnesia years that she couldn't remember, but was told that she had grown up there.

The first to find her was always Smile Dog, the huge canine spent his nights outside, hunting down preys around the mansion and scaring off the intruders before coming back when the daylight appeared. First, he tried to wake up his owner, but the wannabe Joker couldn't be bothered to wake up and feed his dog, so the dog in question went to find the only other person usually awake when he came around, in most cases Samirah.

The Muslim girl chuckled and pat his fur, following him to the kitchen. The girl sat at the table after bringing out a chunk of meat and throwing it to the canine, preparing peanut butter sandwiches for herself to eat. 

She made two, managing to eat only one before a small hand reached out and snatched the other from her plate, like every other day. She looked next to herself and saw Sally, giggling and nibbling on the stolen sandwich before running away to wake Ben up.

The dolls were usually next. Mr. Widemouth always came to the kitchen upon finding out the thirteen-year-old was there. He sat next to her as she read a book and doodled on the corner of the pages, taunting her and daring her to do stupid things. She had learned to pay him no mind, as she had found he just liked to tell someone to do those things for no reason but to have someone listen to him every now and then. And she listened every time, just didn't act on them and mostly made comments or jokes about the things he said, causing him to sometimes let out a laugh.

Charlie was a different story. The teddy bear was way less active than the other doll. He just sat next to Sally and Ben when they were by themselves or with someone he didn't trust, almost as if he was watching over them.

That was when the others started to wane up around ten. Masky and Hoodie made their way down first, already clothed and ready for the day with no sign of tiredness in sight. The two would eat their breakfast and leave to spend some time by themselves. Sometimes Samirah managed to strike up a conversation with Masky, other times she wasn't so lucky and their interaction went as far as the Hijabi girl reminding him to take his schizophrenia pills since he usually forgot.

The last ones to wake up were Toby and Jeff, both stumbling down the stairs in a sleepy haze. Jeff's hair was spiked up and he was still wearing his oversized MCR t-shirt and pajama pants. Toby wasn't much better. His hair was shaggy, albeit not as bad as Jeff's, and he wasn't wearing his usual mask and goggles, revealing his brown eyes and the gash he had bit into the side of his lip. 

Getting Jeff to change was easy. A simple remark about how he wasn't looking so good was enough to make him storm up to his room to change before soming back down and sitting with a mug of coffee in his hands.

Toby was harder. He sat at the kitchen counter with a coffee, not understanding anything going on around him and glared then proceeded to glare at the slight spilled coffee on the cojnter that had poured out because of his constant twitching like it had just committed the crime of its life. That went on for an hour or so before he finally got out of his pajamas and into his normal attire.

No one knew exactly when Slenderman got up. They only knew that he stayed in his office all day and only came out for lunch, dinner or if there was a fight betweem the Creeps or an important meeting, or things along those lines. If you wanted to talk to him, you had to go to his office.

After breakfast, Samirah was usually dragged off with Sally to play with her and Ben, playing tag and hide and seek with them until lunch, or until Ben got tired of playing and Sally dragged her up to her room to play with her alone. They didn't play exactly, more like Sally let the Muslim girl braid her hair and in turn, Samirah took of her Hijab for her, letting her play with the thirteen-year-old's short black hair.

Lunch was a quiet process, since most of the residents were still a bit out of it during daytime. It went on as any normal lunch, if you ignored Widemouth's constant chatter and taunts and Toby sometimes muttering about his dead sister when he was feeling particularly depressed.

After lunch she grabbed her brown bag and set off into the woods. She couldn't get very far from the mansion though, as there was a mark on her, like the other kids at the mansion, that didn't let her get away until Slenderman allowed her. So she sat under one of the trees, trying to use her gift. 

Her gift was weak, yet she thought it was beautiful. She extended a hand towards one of the small shrubs on the ground, watching as it slightly grew taller. Samirah stopped the usage of her gift when she felt a slight trickle of blood running down her nose. Wiping it away, she decided to go back and try her luck on increasing her gift's power later. Hey, at least it was better than the first time, when she had used it so much she had passed out on the dirt. It sure made Toby freak out when he found her like that.

That afternoon, she decided to make another attempt at begging to the slender man, making her way to his office. She knocked before going inside and sitting in front of the Head of the Mansion's desk. She asked him if she could go out of the woods with Toby when he went this time. The answer was, as always, no, she wasn't ready for that yet. She started begging, to which Slenderman didn't change his answer. It was still no. 

Samirah decided to change the subject as the man was starting to get angry at her. So she asked for a story about her mother instead. About what she had done when she lived there and before she was born. She sat on a chair in the office as Slenderman sighed and started to tell her another story. Another day. Another heroic tale. Another story about the mother she didn't remember doing things she didn't remember in a past she didn't remember.

Unlike lunch, dinner was chaotic. Jeff kept turning up his emo music, grinning as the others started to complain. Sally complained about the latest drama in her princess game repeatedly. Ben would occasionally mess with th electronics, causing Jeff's music to play from all the devices in the household. Toby tried to comfort the little girl about her game repeatedly. Masky was just minding his own business as Hoodie recorded the chaos. Slenderman was just trying to keep his sanity.

After dinner, Samirah bolted up to her room before any of the boys went out and came back all bloody and possibly with corpses. She wasn't exactly ever a fan of the gore, or their dead eyes staring at her. She quickly changed into her pajamas, falling sleep almost as soon as she laid down.

Just another normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop your suggestions, requests, ideas or etc if you have any in the comments!
> 
> All comments are appreciated no matter the context.


End file.
